A Tag to Simple Away Mission
by RoryFaller
Summary: This is a tag to the story 'A Simple Away Mission' by DaniWilder. It is what happens when Rodney's cast came off his broken arm. McKeller.


**MGM owns all characters.**

**A/N: This is a Tag to a story by DaniWilder "**_**A Simple Away Mission with Doctor Keller**_**". **

**Thanks to 2Harts and HalCooper for the beta test and the fans of McKeller everywhere for keeping the few and proud McKeller writers going strong.**

* * *

As soon as Rodney set the box containing their food down on his desk, he had Jennifer back in his arms and pressed against the wall. This was different than the infirmary kiss that sent Carson scurrying away. In the privacy of Rodney's quarters, he leaned his entire body against hers, shifting his hips to press against her core, while kissing her mouth, along her jaw and down her neck.

"I love you, Jennifer. I can't believe we've waited six weeks for tonight," he said between kisses and nibbles from his lips. _She's so responsive even though we've only kissed. _The way she was moving against him as he pressed into her and groaned was going to seriously try his self-control this evening.

In his mind, he had a perfect evening mapped out for the two of them. He had a picnic meal made by the kitchen that was in the box they got earlier. His order from Earth came in with a nice bottle of wine and some special bubble bath for his tub. In his dream, they would eat on the floor, like a picnic, make love wherever they ended up, sleep a little, make love some more and eventually end up in the bath together after a night filled with passion. Their lovemaking was going to be slow and perfect, not wanting to rush and ruin the experience, the physicist told himself to put aside his own needs for her.

But this was Jennifer and she had a way of messing up the best-laid plans. As her tongue thrust into his mouth and her hands slid through his hair and stroked the back of his neck, he threw his plans out the window. _I need to make love to her, now!_

Pulling her away from the wall while wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, he carried her over to the bed. It was not graceful as the two geniuses fell onto the bed. They had to stop kissing, which allowed them to laugh.

"What about dinner?" Jennifer giggled as she was kicking off her shoes.

Rodney took off his own and stood to remove his jacket, earwig and watch, tossing them all at his desk, not caring where they landed. He reached down and took Jennifer's radio from her ear. She sat up to take off her jacket revealing a sleeveless blue shirt underneath.

"I do love that shirt," Rodney said as he kneeled in front of her and caught her soft lips in another kiss while stroking her bared shoulders.

His hands slid down her back to tug her shirt out of her pants and then slid under it. A gasp from Jennifer was captured in his mouth as his hands stroked her soft skin for the first time. A groan of his own was lost as his tongue and lips devoured her. _I feel like a teenager having his first time._

Jennifer's hands were rubbing his neck and shoulders as his hands slid up her sides slowly pushing her back, so Rodney ended up on top of her. Another soft whimper came from Jennifer as he settled fully over her, rubbing against her center to elicit the deeper sound that he loved to hear.

"Jennifer," he tried to prop himself up on his elbows with his hands were still under her shirt. "You know that I want tonight to be perfect, right."

"Rodney, as long as we're together, it will be perfect. I've told you that for the last six weeks. You were so concerned that I was still injured and that your arm being in a cast would impact us that _you_ wanted to wait. _Remember?_" Jennifer's brown eyes were wide with desire and something else that flickered across her face and disappeared before Rodney could identify it.

"After all you've been through, you deserve to be treated like a queen," Rodney said looking at the beautiful woman lying beneath him on his bed; her golden hair was not tied back, so it splayed out on his pillow, her lips were full and wet from the kissing, her skin was flushed and her chest was heaving from heavy breathing. The angry marks on her neck were finally healed; all evidence of their ordeal with Karric was now gone with Rodney's cast.

"Rodney. I love you and just being with you _is_ enough," Jennifer sighed in frustration. They had this discussion about their first time for weeks now. The young woman wanted to be with Rodney as soon as possible, but he wanted to wait. He held them to only kissing on the sofa when they said goodnight.

"Okay. I really wanted to have a romantic evening, but touching you and knowing what we're going to do is making me lose control," Rodney admitted as a red wave washed over his face.

"Then let go," Jennifer said as her arms tugged him to her, one hand behind his neck and the other moving down his back. "I want you to make love to me _right now_, Rodney McKay."

It was as if those words were all he needed to hear to relax and enjoy the beautiful, sexy woman laying underneath him. Her desire for him freed him from any more concerns about things being perfect. _We love each and that will make everything all right._

"You won't need to ask me again," Rodney smiled as he let her pull his lips back to her own.

His hands slid further under her shirt and he enclosed a breast into each one. Jennifer's back arched as his palms rubbed her. Her hardened nipples could be felt through the material of her bra and caused Rodney to harden more, if that was possible. Quickly he pulled his hands away from her and sat up, so he could straddle her thighs. Rodney grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up making her sit up and tangling her arms in the material. At the sight of her breast covered only by the white of her bra, he forgot about getting the shirt all the way off her arms. A blush rose over Jennifer's cheeks as Rodney stared at her chest.

"Could you help get this…" Her words stopped because the genius engineer had reached around her back and unhooked her bra before she could finish. When the bra loosened, Rodney pushed her gently back on the bed and pulled the articles of clothing down her arms and away from her chest.

A look of awe followed by intense love crossed Rodney's face. "Jennifer, you're perfect."

His hands were shaking as he reached out to cup her breasts. The smoothness of the skin and the weight of them felt like his hands were made to enclose them like a glove. Flicking his thumb over the raised peaks caused Jennifer to cry out.

Rodney was transfixed as he watched her body writhe beneath him. Her mouth was open; eyes shut and a look of wonder on her face. It seemed unreal that his hands were caressing her breasts and she was letting him. Any thoughts he ever had of previous women, who shared his bed, were erased the second the exquisite body of Jennifer Keller was revealed to him.

Removing his hands from her breasts for a few moments while he repositioned, elicited a growl of annoyance from Jennifer. Her hands, which had been resting on his shoulders, slid down to grab his hands and tug them back towards her chest.

"Getting impatient are we?" Rodney asked with a big grin on his face. Jennifer managed to send him a glare before he descended to capture a nipple in his mouth. As his lips sealed around her breast and his tongue began a slow circling of the raised flesh, a cry unlike any he heard from this amazing woman before tore through his quarters. _I hope no one is walking by._

"R-r-rodney," Jennifer's voice whispered. Her lower body wiggled under the weight of his. Rodney rubbed a little harder against her through the material and then, while leaving her left breast to move to her right, his slid his right hand down to the top of her pants. Distracting her with his mouth on her breast, he unclasped the button and pushed down the zipper. He then settled his hand over the apex of her thighs under her pants and felt her heat through her underwear. Another cry came from Jennifer as she arched her hips off the bed.

Pulling back again, Rodney quickly stood up, pulled his shirt off and pushed down his pants. He left his boxers on to keep himself from taking her instantly. The sight of Jennifer lying obviously disoriented on his bed was something he had to take in for a moment. Her lips and nipples were swollen and red from his kisses. A red flush covered her upper body and her hands were currently clutching at his blanket.

Brown eyes connected with blue as Rodney leaned over her, pressing a quick kiss to her stomach and then grabbed her pants and pulled them, along with her underwear, off in an instant.

* * *

The cool air of Rodney's quarters assaulted Jennifer's aroused body. The sensations she was feeling from his lips and hands touching her flesh were unlike anything she felt before. When he held her under his hand, she thought she was going to black out. _I had no idea it could feel like this just to be touched._

Realizing she was lying naked on Rodney's bed seemed to finally register after the shock of his intimate touch and the cool air. Looking up, she saw Rodney lying back down next to her. Averting her eyes and moving her thighs closer together, she tried to push aside her embarrassment about him seeing her naked.

"You are so beautiful," Rodney said as he leaned over to kiss her lips again. Jennifer always melted under her boyfriend's kisses because his lips were soft, full and _oh so skilled._ The addition of his tongue and the feel of his hands and body touching hers only added to the sensory overload. When her hands rubbed across the rough hair on his chest and around to the smooth skin on his back, he groaned as well. A vague memory of something important that she needed to tell Rodney disappeared when his hand slid down her stomach to rest over her core without anything between his fingertips and her sensitive folds.

"Rodney," she squealed into his mouth as his hand slipped between her legs. Trying to force her legs to relax, so his hand and fingers could slide further into her, Jennifer felt a wave of anxiety. The gentle stroking and probing of his fingers caused a sensation to arise in her lower abdomen and spread throughout her body erasing all worry from her head.

The release of her orgasm caused the young doctor to lift her hips off the bed, grab at Rodney's head and shoulders with her hands and cry out his name, complete with tears leaking from her eyes. Several waves passed over her before she crashed weightless back onto the mattress. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes to see Rodney propped up on his left arm, resting his hand on her lower abdomen and staring with the most amazed expression she ever saw on his face. More amazed than when he held the new ZPM they found.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Rodney said with a look of awe. "You _are_ amazing."

Jennifer felt herself turn red. _I just screamed._ "I hope the walls are sound proof."

Rodney laughed and leaned forward to kiss her. "I think the whole base knows what we're doing, probably even Woolsey."

Jennifer felt embarrassment go through her at the thought of their friends and boss thinking about them having sex. Rodney's kiss quickly brushed that away. She felt him shifting on top of her again and suddenly realized he was removing his boxers. When she felt the smooth, hard aroused flesh of the man she loved moving between her thighs, the important thing she needed to tell Rodney popped into her mind.

* * *

Rodney was losing control. Jennifer's orgasm, which surpassed anything he had ever seen from his other lovers, drove him to want to bury himself inside her as soon as he could. His fingers had barely touched her before she was off. It was as if, she was made to respond to his slightest touch. As he pushed his boxers down, he kissed her and tried to prop himself up on his right arm as his body slid between her legs, pushing them apart. Jennifer pulled her mouth away from his, making him realize he needed oxygen as well. Since he was going to be inside her perfect body, he did not mind catching a breath and looking into her eyes before they finally joined together.

"Rodney, I need to tell you something." Jennifer's voice caused him to pause.

"Hhhmm?" Rodney asked as he rubbed his tip against her entrance.

"Rodney, I need to tell you that I've never done this before. I'm… I'm a virgin."

"What?" Rodney was horrified. He quickly started moving off her. _She's a virgin! How could she not say anything until now?_

"Rodney! Don't stop! I love you and I want you to make love to me," Jennifer cried wrapping her arms around his neck and trying to pull him back down on top of her, but he was much stronger.

"Jennifer, stop. I can't." Rodney pulled her arms from his neck. He could not keep the anger out of his voice. _I was so close to just plunging in. I could have really hurt her._ Those thoughts, coupled with his near loss of control at the sight of her orgasm, caused him to groan.

Tears of panic took over the usually calm and collected Jennifer Keller. "Rodney. I want to be with you. I love you. The fact that you will be my first makes it more special, but shouldn't change how you feel."

He shook his head to clear some of the excess sexual energy. _I need to seriously calm down. _"Jennifer. How? How could an incredible woman like you remain a virgin until you were in your late twenties?"

"I wanted to be with a man I loved. I've never loved anyone before. Never came close until I met you," Jennifer sat next to Rodney obviously not thinking about the fact she was still naked.

Rodney found it extremely difficult to not stare at her breasts or the blond hair between her legs. Swallowing and closing his eyes, he asked again. "How come you didn't tell me until now? Do you realize would could have just happened?"

"Yes, I do. We could have made love." Jennifer could not keep the fear and sadness out of her voice. "Do you suddenly not love me because I'm inexperienced in bed? I am a physician, I do know what to do."

Rodney realized the longer he did not talk to the amazing, beautiful woman before him about his fears; the more he was causing her grief. _What do I say?_ The usually talkative man was stunned into silence. _His Jennifer really was as sweet as she seemed. No man had been with her before. _"How far have you gone with other guys?"

"I've only kissed. I knew I was not going to sleep with them, so I would tell them that. They'd still say I was a tease or some other derogatory comment, though." Jennifer slid closer, gently resting a hand on Rodney's bare thigh causing him to inhale sharply and try to move his thigh away. Her other hand reached around to touch his back.

"Jennifer, that's awful. You have a right to refuse anyone at any time. That doesn't make you a tease." Rodney was angry that any man could ever say something like that to her. He shifted to put an arm around her waist and before he knew it, Jennifer moved to straddle his legs. It was a position that made him quickly become more aroused. "Uh… not… You should… Not a good position."

Jennifer wrapped an arm around his shoulders and smiled. Leaning forward, she kissed him as her right hand slid from his jaw, down his neck, over his shoulder and down his chest to pause and flick at his nipple, which elicited a groan.

"What… what are you… doing?" Rodney tried to keep his eyes open to look at her. His hands rested on either side of her hips. He was holding her away from his aroused flesh because he was afraid he would drive into her. "Not a good idea."

"Rodney, I love you and I _want_ to make love to you. Show me how to please you like you just pleased me. I have some ideas, but would love you to give me a few hints," Jennifer said with a sly smile as his blue eyes focused a little more brightly on her face.

"The first time is not very pleasant and I've never been with a virgin. I don't want to…" Rodney glanced down briefly to see her hand resting on his stomach, close to his erection. "Uh, Jennifer. You…"

* * *

Jennifer saw his gaze and decided to take matters into her own hands. _He wants it to be good for me and doesn't want to do anything wrong. _The thought made her love for him grow immensely. Acting before he could stop her, she moved her hand and took his swollen flesh into it, causing his hips to buck and a cry of her name to come from him.

"J-j-jenni…Jennifer," Rodney moaned as his eyes closed and mouth hung open. His hands tightened on her hips.

"I take it you like that," Jennifer said with laughter in her voice. Her hand continued to move on his flesh. It was an exploration and she _was_ a curious scientist. His tip was wet and smooth. Rubbing her hand up and down a few times, she caused him to moan and squeeze his hands into her own flesh.

The doctor leaned forward to kiss him and move herself closer to joining with him. When her wet flesh came into contact with his, which was still held in her hand, something snapped inside Rodney.

* * *

A fierce wave of protectiveness like he had felt several times during their mission all those weeks ago washed over him. _I don't want to hurt her. I need to stay in control._ A seductive Jennifer Keller was going to destroy any chance of him refraining from taking her like he wanted to.

Shifting with incredible speed and agility for someone who hated to physically exert himself, he had Jennifer back on the bed lying beneath him. Reaching down with a hand to pull hers back up to his chest, he groaned. "We are going to take it slow. I can't bear the thought that I'm going to hurt you, so don't cause me to lose anymore control."

"I understand. After this is out of the way though, I'm going to see just how much I can make the great Rodney McKay lose control," Jennifer said as she slid her hands around his back to stroke his skin.

Rodney knew that Jennifer was going to be passionate, but the fact that she was a virgin meant that he _had_ to keep his cool. "I will hold you to that, but not tonight. Promise me, no more exploring with your hands? Okay?"

"I promise. I will not touch anything I'm not allowed to," Jennifer continued to giggle.

"Laughter really does kill the mood," Rodney said.

"From where I'm lying, you're not dead yet." To prove her point, she shifted her hips rubbing herself against his erection.

"Ah…I," Rodney moved away as best he could and took a deep breath. "I can't have you doing that again, either."

"So am I supposed to lie here like a pillow?" Jennifer raised an eyebrow and looked at him with annoyance.

"No, but don't." Rodney took a deep breath. _Why am I explaining this? She's a woman; she should know what's going to happen more than me._ "Jennifer. I love you. I want to make love to you. I want to bring you hundreds, thousands of more orgasms."

"You aim big, McKay," Jennifer said in a teasing voice.

"But I don't ever, _ever_ want to hurt you," Rodney said staring intently into her eyes. "The fact that our first time is going to be painful to you just kills me."

"Rodney, if you make it really, really pleasurable, I'm sure it won't be so bad," Jennifer said with her cheeks starting to glow.

As he looked down at the woman he loved, he smiled. "Is that a challenge, Doctor Keller?"

"I know how you love a good challenge, Doctor McKay," Jennifer said smirking and raising an eyebrow.

Rodney leaned down to kiss her once again and took his time exploring her mouth with his tongue. His hands were busy propping himself up and away from her tempting body, which obviously _wanted_ him. She left her hands wrapped around his neck and buried in his hair as he asked her to.

He moved his mouth from hers and kissed a path down her neck and to her breasts. The genius took his time suckling and licking at her sensitized flesh to draw moans and cries out of Jennifer. She could not control herself and moved her hips close to him again.

Rodney groaned and pushed her more firmly into the bed with his body, careful to keep himself from taking what she was so willingly offering. _I'm getting a medal for this._ He moved his body lower on hers and continued kissing down her abdomen.

"Rodney!" Jennifer said tugging at his shoulders. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make it really, really pleasurable for you," Rodney said repeating her words as he connected with her eyes for a minute. The patented McKay smile crossed his face. "I gotta get working on my numbers."

Rodney moved lower over Jennifer's body until he encountered the curly hair at the lowest part of her abdomen. Adjusting his position so one arm was wrapped around her back holding her hips in place and the other was sliding up and down her smooth thigh, he looked one last time into her shocked face.

* * *

Her hands fell to her side and gripped the blanket as he lowered his head to breathe lightly on her sensitized flesh drawing a groan from Jennifer and causing her to try to shift her hips upwards. Rodney smiled and turned his head to kiss the soft skin on her inner thigh. He nibbled his way along one thigh, breathed on her wet flesh, brushing it lightly with his lips and kissed her other thigh. He repeated the move several times, putting a little more pressure on her heated flesh with each kiss.

Jennifer thought she was going to die. The feel of his breath, hot and lightly blown on her sensitive nub made her feel awash in heat. The sensations twisting inside her body and causing her to get light-headed were only intensifying as he continued to assault her with his masterful mouth.

"Rodney! Please," she cried not quite sure what was going to happen next, but sure it would be amazing.

When his tongue suddenly slid over her clit and his lips closed around it, another scream would have been heard if anyone was listening closely at Rodney's door. Fortunately, Sheppard informed the guards to skip that corridor on their nightly rounds for the weekend.

The force of this orgasm made the other look like it was from an amateur. Jennifer's breathing came in panting gasps, her brain emptied of every thought except that Rodney's mouth was very good at something besides talking and she felt like her body lost all its bones. She was powerless to move except for breathing.

"Two for me." Rodney grinned as his face came into focus above her own. His blue eyes twinkled and the grin on his face looked like it would never come off. "Do you think you can survive anymore?"

"Huh?" Jennifer managed some type of sound. She was certain that she would smack him for his arrogance at her expense if she were thinking properly. As it was, her body was so much _his_ that her mind knew it would never cooperate if she tried.

Rodney stared down at her with a smug grin. His right leg lay between hers and his erection pressed against her hip. Sliding his right hand slowly down her body, he watched its path over her breasts, which caused her breath to intake sharply, and continued down over her stomach.

"Rodney," Jennifer breathed._ He could not possibly be thinking of touching me again, could he? _She was uncertain if her body could withstand any more releases.

"Yes?" He said with a smile and raised eyebrows.

"What… What are you doing?" Jennifer asked as she struggled to get movement and focus again.

"Just making sure you're ready." Rodney watched his hand move between her legs and closed his eyes as his fingers encountered her moist warmth. Opening his eyes again, he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

Jennifer felt familiar sensations when his finger slid over her clitoris and into her, causing another moan. "Ahhh…Rodney!"

"I don't want to hurt you, Jennifer," Rodney leaned over to kiss her and she finally was able to put her arms around his neck to hold him to her.

As his tongue slid into her mouth, his finger slid into her slowly and withdrew. The tightness and pleasure-pain feelings from before formed once again in her lower body. The addition of a second finger caused a bit of stretching, but the flick of his thumb over the outside prevented her from feeling discomfort. As her hips moved and a moan escaped her throat, Rodney moved his hand and adjusted the position of his fingers inside her.

* * *

She felt so hot and tight. Rodney knew he would be lucky to last a minute or two once he was inside her. Since her body was already responding, he decided to continue with pleasuring her once again before any concern about himself. Shifting, so he could touch her more easily, his mouth left hers for a moment to kiss a path down to her neck.

"I… Rodney… I…" Jennifer could not finish what she started because she began to cry out again.

As much as Rodney's ego would love everyone on Atlantis to know how well he pleased this amazing woman in bed, he was a little concerned about the noise. In an effort to prevent all the other men from knowing how amazing Jennifer was, he claimed her mouth once again to capture her screams.

This orgasm left her lying still on his bed. She was kissing him and had her arms wrapped around his neck, but had little other movement. Rodney moved so he was between her legs, but paused and pulled out of the kiss.

"Jennifer?" He asked as he propped his arms on either side of her body.

"Yes," she breathed and opened her brown eyes to look at him. They were nearly black and out of focus once again.

"I don't think I'll be able to hold myself together once I'm inside you. I'm going to try. I don't want to hurt you, but…" Rodney knew he had to be honest with Jennifer. His love and desire for her had been with him for over a year that he was aware of, but there was a part of him that knew he had loved her the moment he laid eyes on her. It had also been a long time since he made love to a woman. _Well, I've never done this with anyone I loved before. Never like it is with Jennifer._

"I understand," Jennifer said as she moved a hand to stroke his cheek. "I know you won't hurt me."

"I love you," Rodney said and leaned down for another kiss.

When their lips broke, Jennifer felt Rodney's length rub against her once, causing her to gasp and move against him as well.

"Slow. Please. Jennifer," Rodney was obviously losing his thoughts as he rubbed against her wetness.

His hips shifted and he moved his arms slightly as the tip of his aroused flesh pushed into her heated core. He pushed in a little and stopped. Beads of perspiration formed on his forehead and it was obvious to Jennifer by his forced smile and the set of his eyes that he was exerting a ton of control.

"Rodney, let go. I love you and know you love me. It'll be fine," she tried to console him and leaned up to quickly press her lips to his.

"I love you," Rodney said as his eyes locked onto hers. He shifted and pushed more of himself into her.

* * *

Jennifer felt the pressure and tried to relax her legs and muscles. She smiled at the man who was taking so much care and showing such love for her that she decided to make things a little easier on him. Shifting her own hips and pushing upwards, she felt him push past her barrier.

"Jennifer!" Rodney started sounding surprised.

"Shhh," Jennifer placed a kiss on his face. There was some minor discomfort but nothing too bad. She knew she would be sore for a day or so, but it was worth it to finally be joined with the man she loved.

It took him a few seconds before he moved inside her. His eyes and mouth were half open and '_Jennifer'_ and '_love you'_ were the only recognizable sounds, beside moans, that he made. The young woman quickly learned to move her hips in rhythm with his, bringing more moans and groans from him.

His pleasure gave Jennifer immense pride and a feeling of confidence she did not feel earlier in their lovemaking. Trying to memorize all the sensations kept Jennifer's mind busy. Besides the sounds he was making, Jennifer felt the hair on his arms rubbing against her breasts, where he positioned his arms to hold himself up, his chest hair was springy and soft under her hand as it rubbed across him and of course the feel of his body sliding in and out of her own.

His stroking was increasing in intensity and his breaths came out as pants with _Jennifer_ and _love_ mixed in. Jennifer moved her hips to increase the pressure. Rodney's body was covered in a fine layer of perspirations and was starting to tremble much like her own as she neared her orgasm.

"Jen…" Rodney started her name, but suddenly his face seemed to go blank. Jennifer grinned as she watched his eyes widen and mouth open to release a cry. His body seemed to tighten as she felt him releasing inside her. She moved her hips to continue the stroking a bit longer and bringing him to a longer orgasm before he collapsed on top of her.

Jennifer willingly accepted all his weight on top of her. Wrapping her arms around his back and kissing his shoulder, neck and finally his lips. He was too weak to respond, but she did not mind. "I love you, Rodney."

* * *

After several minutes, Rodney could think again. The instant he pushed inside Jennifer, all his energy was concentrated on not hurting her. When she took the initiative, as she always did, and pushed against him, he lost all thought. The feel of her soft, wet core enclosing him still made him shudder. Never had he felt such a wonderful release in his life. It had been a long time since he had been with a woman. Too long for him to admit even to himself, but none of that mattered in the slightest. _This perfect woman who lay beneath him…_

"Oh crap," Rodney said as he quickly pushed himself off of Jennifer.

"Not exactly what I was hoping to hear after we had an amazing first time," Jennifer said with a smile on her face.

"Sorry. I just realized I'm crushing you," Rodney said as he shifted to slide an arm under her head and wrap the other tightly around her waist molding her to his side and pressing kisses to her hair and face. "I love you. That was incredible."

"It felt good to have you on top of me, like my very own Rodney-blanket," Jennifer said as she nuzzled close and kissed him.

"I'm never letting you out of my bed," Rodney said after their long, sweet kiss ended.

"Is that a proposal?" Jennifer asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"A wise friend once said never to propose after sex," Rodney said as he settled his head into his pillow and breathed in the flowery scent of her shampoo that he loved.

"Maybe that's why women hold out for the proposal before sex?" Jennifer asked laughing. "So, do I know this _wise friend_?"

"No." Rodney was exhausted and really wanted to go to sleep.

"It's not Colonel Sheppard?" Jennifer asked.

"Sheppard and I do not sit around talking about sex unless I'm scolding him for having too much," Rodney said getting annoyed that John was invading their bedroom. "Can we _not_ talk about Captain Kirk?"

"You know, he's not such a smooth operator. Have you ever seen that man try to comfort a woman? It's painful. You and he have a lot in common besides being cute." With that, Jennifer turned in Rodney's arms so he was spooning her.

"Wait a minute," Rodney was suddenly not that tired. "You think Sheppard's cute?"

"Good night, Rodney. I'm very tired and I have a lot of plans for us later," Jennifer could not hide the laughter in her voice.

"Really? What plans?" Rodney asked as he leaned forward to nuzzle her neck causing her to start squirming. Rodney's recently satisfied member suddenly started stirring again. _I don't think my heart can take anymore. She's going to kill me, but it'll be a great way to go._

**

* * *

A/N: I could write these guys having sex all night, but need to stop at some point. I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
